Caroluna Superhero fluff
by Chris the Leavittman
Summary: The title says it all. Inspired greatly by JamesSunderland's Pillow's stories. Cover art by me. Co-written with Erich Zann III and Gerard Gianoli


Luna Loud, otherwise known as Night clubs, was flying around one day with her jet pack in search of her gf, Carol Pingrey (Captain Marvel) Finally, she found her, standing watch over the city.

Luna landed on top of the building and said, "sup captain?" to the blondie.

"How's everything going, Night? Your family's doing well?" Carol asked.

"Yessir," the rocker said. "I worry about you in particular though."

"You don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine." Carol said. "I'm powerful enough to take care of myself."

"Still, it must be lonely going to space on a basis," Night clubs mentioned.

"It is. Especially without you." Carol said gently, kissing Luna tenderly, her hand brushing over Luna's tummy.

Luna smiled with glee at her girlfriend's tickling. She ruffled her perfect imperfect blonde hair. Luna could feel the six cans of dry shampoo that made up that hair. "You don't need all that shampoo, you know. You've got beautiful hair." Luna whispered, kissing Carol on top of her head.

"When you fly with hair this long," carol explained. "Crap happens to it." She smiles at Luna and Luna smiled back.

"Maybe consider getting a short haircut like me." Luna shrugged, kissing Carol back, her lips moving from Carol's lips to her cheek, to her neck, down to her collarbone.

Carol giggles. "Your too much lunes."

"Takes one to know one, C," said Luna

Carol moaned as Luna's hands moved down Carol's sides, touching her hips and legs and moving inward.

Carol moved hands from Luna's cheeks down to her butt, massaging it tenderly.

Luna smirks at her gesture and slaps Carol's butt playfully.

Carol cried, "Hey no fair!"

Luna smirked, "What? You grabbed my butt"

The two of them giggle for a bit until they heard a cry for help from down below.

"Someone needs us," Luna exclaimed

With a determined look in her eyes, Carol said, "Let's fly."

They both fly down to a citizen crying for help.

"What's wrong brah?" Luna asked

"Oh, thank goodness you're here," the man said. "I've just been robbed!"

"Which way did he go?" Questioned Carol

The man pointed left and said, "That way!"

"Let's Get em Captain!" Luna said, blasting off with her jet pack

"Agreed." Carol flew with her after the robber.

Once they find him, the blondie blasts the criminal with her hands, collapsing him onto the pavement. Luna shocks the ground with her guitar, messing up his hearing.

"AHH! MY EARS!" Screamed the bad guy, before getting punched by Carol.

"Justice is dealt!" Said the rockstar.

"Good job, Lunes! I'll go return the money." Carol grabbed the bag of money and took it back to the citizen.

"Thank you Ms. Marvel!" He said. "Here have something for your troubles.

Carol takes the money and said, "All in a days' work, citizen." She flew back to where Luna was watching over the robber. Soon the cops showed up to arrest him.

"Thanks a ton ladies," expressed one of them. "We at the RWPD don't know how to repay you."

"Just doing our job, dude," luna said.

"Captain Marvel And Night clubs away!" Carol stated.

They fly off into the air.

* * *

The two flew around the city playfully, waving toward on-lookers along the way. They perform air tricks together to impress people. At one point Luna accidentally crashes into carol messing up their flight pattern. In the arms of her blonde angel, Luna exclaimed, "My bad, Carol! Still working out on the pack."

"It's okay, sugar." She replied, much to Night Clubs' blushing and giggling. Carol kisses Luna upon the lips whilst floating in the air

Luna smiles and kisses Carol back. They cupped each other's cheeks, Luna firmly grabs carols shoulder. They continue kissing each other in the air, making out for a while. They stop to catch their breath and stare at each other in the eyes, noses against each other's.

"Hehehe," Luna Laughed. "Thanks, C."

"Anytime, lunes." Carol booped her nose when she called her her nickname.

"Y'know some citizen probably looked up at us two loving, right?" Luna said

"Well, with how good you are at it, anyone who did was probably jealous." Carol said seductively.

Luna chuckled. "Thanks C. I love you.

"Love you too, lun," Carol complimented "The way you work my boobies is amazing." .

"Not as good as you rubbing my butt," Luna remarked.

"Well, I have some toys at home. I could do more with your butt if you want me to." Carol teased.

Luna laughed hard. "What kind of toys are they selling to kids these days?" She joked

"I'm seventeen. Legally old enough to buy toys. Dildos and vibrators and stuff like that." Carol said.

"I'm good," Luna said.

"Maybe another time then." Carol said, kissing Luna tenderly.

"Maybe.." Luna whispered whist kissing.

The two made out for a while again before heading back to Carol's house. It was big fancy house with like a hundred rooms in it

"Sweet joint, C," said Luna.

"Thanks, I pay it off with money from saving people and planets and shiz." Carol said.

The two made love. Luna let her use some of the lighter toys on her. It was interesting. She fell asleep with Carol in her arms.

"You're cute when you sleep," Carol said, kissing her white-make-up'd forehead. "Good night, sugar."


End file.
